Twin Labyrinths
This is the Twin Labyrinths. A place where twin souls reside. :--Grail tablets for the Twin Labyrinths The Twin Labyrinths (双連迷宮, Sōren Meikyū / also literally Labyrinth of Bisociation) is a field within the ruins. The area is actually two areas; each area is a mirror of the other. The left half of the labyrinths is the frontside area (teleported to normally), and the right half is the backside area (teleported to with the help of Antarctic Adventure and Comic Bakery). *'Area number:' 7 **Attempting to teleport to backside 7 will also bring the player here, though on the right side of the area. *'Background music:' "Grand Ritual" *'Enter from / Exit to:' Mausoleum of the Giants, Temple of the Sun, Inferno Cavern, Shrine of the Mother, Dimensional Corridor, Temple of Moonlight *'Boss:' Baphomet *'Sub-Boss:' Roc Initially, the player can only explore a small portion of the labyrinths; a little more can be explored by obtaining the Twin Statue from the Endless Corridor. To explore the labyrinths in its entirety, the player must enter from the Temple of the Sun into a gas-filled section and activate two pedestals within 30 seconds, lest the player faint and respawn just outside the enterance to the labyrinths. Once this puzzle is solved, all of the door-blocking statues, along with the poison gas, will disappear. Hidden Things, Puzzles and Traps Hidden Thing: Circus Charlie ROM Location: Twin Labyrinths B-4 Examine the large crack in the background, near to the leftmost ladder. Hidden Thing: Comic Bakery Location: Twin Labyrinths B-1 Examine directly below the pedestal. Hidden Thing: Hyper Sports 2 ROM Location: Twin Labyrinths H-4 This cartridge rests directly in front of the Twins Gate. Hidden Thing: Konami Ping-Pong ROM Location: Twin Labyrinths G-5 Examine the deteriorating monument near the top of the screen. Hidden Thing: Penguin Adventure ROM Location: Twin Labyrinths C-5 At the ceiling corner near the center of the screen, destroy the blocks first with Flares to reveal a small passage, then use Bombs to further widen the alcove. Examine within to locate the cartridge. Hidden thing: Ganbare Goemon ROM Location: Twin Labyrinths I-1 Jump onto Triton's belt and examine his stomach-area. Hidden Thing: Usas ROM Location: Twin Labyrinths H-3 Near the center of the screen, jump upwards to enter a hidden passageway within the ceiling. Examine at the far end of the passage. Hidden Thing: Pennant Race ROM Location: Twin Labyrinths J-3 Examine the crumbling monument. Hidden Thing: Game Collection 4 ROM Location: Twin Labyrinths C-2 Examine the large crack at the base of the single pillar in the background. Puzzle: Get the Map Climb the ladder down from D-1 to D-2 and from the base of the ladder attack the right wall until it breaks. Puzzle: Get the Life Jewel Jump into the hidden passageway within the ceiling at C-3 and place a Weight upon the hidden pedestal at the end of the tunnel to unlock the chest with the Life Jewel. Puzzle: Get the Ankh Jewel Step 1) Destroy all of the red enemies at D-2 to make a new enemy appear at G-2. Step 2) Destroy all of the enemies at G-2 to make another new enemy appear at D-2. Step 3) Return to D-2 and destroy all of the enemies again. After doing so, break the pot hovering near the center of the screen to make the jewel appear at G-2. Step X) If the jewel isn't there, you have to fall into the "trap" involving the fake Ankh Jewel at J-2. You may have to do this again if you save and load after breaking the pot in Step 3. Puzzle: Get the Katana Depress the lower switches at B-2 and I-2 to unlock the sealed container holding the Katana. Puzzle: Get the Ring Depress the upper switch at B-2. Puzzle: Reveal additional floating platform Shoot off a flare between the two background- dinosaurs at C-2 to reveal a floating platform moving from I-4 to I-5. Sub boss: B-3 Roc Will fly about the room. When it lands, it drops a barely visible humanoid. Kill to open access to D-3 from C-3. Sub boss: I-3 Roc WIll fly about the room in a pattern. As it does so, the background will be white, making it hard to see. However, you can still access I-2 during the fight. Trap: Fake Ankh Jewel The Ankh Jewel lying in plain sight at J-2 will break into lots of Bats when Lemeza tries to pick it up. Trap: Spike trap C-1 has a set of spikes next to the ladder. Shops Location: Twin Labyrinths A-4 Enter the room near the top of the screen. 90 Coins - Helmet 120 Coins - Bombs 150 Coins - Fake Scanner Location: Twin Labyrinths D-4 Use Bombs to destroy the large block at the upper-left. Push the smaller block that it hid to the right in order to create a ledge to jump from. 200 Coins - Lamp of Time 20 Coins - Shuriken 30 Coins - Throwing Knives Location: Twin Labyrinths G-4 Leap from the moving platform up to the room in the corner. 350 Coins - Scripture 120 Coins - Bombs 40 Coins - Spears Location: Twin Labyrinths J-4 Purchase the Fake Scanner from the Shop at A-4 to reveal this second shop. 200 Coins - Dragon Bone 40 Coins - Spears 70 Coins - Flares Category:Fields